Anywhere With You
by weatheredlaw
Summary: 100 WIP one-shots for lover100 on livejournal. Updated...whenever. Rated "M" because it's me and all my stuff ends up that way. You know that.
1. Definitions : Theme 005 Friends

**A/N:** Prompt 005 | Friends, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Definitions**

* * *

He called me his friend.

I have some vague memory of what that means. It's been a long time since I've seen or spoken to anyone, let alone been accepted by them. And I'm not just a partner or a companion. More than that. Much more than that. I'm a friend.

I like that word. It pleases me to no end to say it over and over again in my head. He smiles at me as he says it.

"Of course I want you to stay here. You're my friend." Stay. Here. In his mind. I suppose if he chose he could ignore me. Lock me away. After all, we're in his body. If he became strong enough, he could block me from reading his thoughts or speaking to him or even really being a prominent presence in his mind.

But instead he accepts me. Completely. And not just as our situation demands, but as a friend. A true, real friend.

"Friend?" I ask.

"Yes. You do know what that means, right?" he asks jokingly. I nod. "Good. I'm not Tea. I'm no good with these friendship speeches."

He doesn't need to be. He just says that word, calls me his friend, and I know he means it. I know what it means and why it's important.

And I couldn't be happier with our definition.


	2. Compromise : Theme 014 Too Much

**A/N:** Prompt 014 | Too Much, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Compromise**

**

* * *

**

"Aibou?" The Pharaoh could hear the crying, but he could not see Yugi anywhere. He rarely entered his partner's soul room- it always felt like a place where only purity could stand to be. And the Pharaoh had always felt that he was not pure enough. That the room would not allow him to enter. But he had been able to cross its threshold and enter this far. Perhaps he was not as impure as he had thought. But now was not a time for himself. Again a small sob penetrated the dark. And he wondered briefly why Yugi would have chosen to be in this state - darkness. It just didn't seem like him. _Hikari..._ he thought to himself, and entered further. "Aibou," he called again.

"Please, don't come any closer," Yugi's soft voice replied. Atemu's features softened.

"And why is that?" he asked, smiling a bit. Yugi was here, he could sense him. That thought alone brought comfort to his mind.

"Because I..." He stopped speaking. "Nevermind. Just...please. Go?" But he was too weak at this point to really push the Pharaoh from his mind. He allowed the spirit to settle next to him, but he pulled away from his touch. "Not that." Atemu nodded and they just sat in silence. Yugi sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He was so fragile, so gentle in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Aibou, please. What is troubling you?" Yugi shrugged.

"Nothing, really." Atemu laughed a bit. Yugi's eyes narrowed and he glared at his other half. "What's so funny?"

"Even now, when I can see that you are upset, you attempt to hide it from me." Yugi sighed and looked away. "Please. Tell me."

"It's all happening so fast..." Atemu nodded. He knew what the boy meant. This life he had been granted with Yugi was suddenly coming to an abrupt end. He felt like he hadn't spent enough time in their world. He knew so little, wanted to understand so much. But their time had been spent helping other people. And though it was never anything either one objected to, Atemu had always felt that more time with Yugi would have made the years more bearable. More enjoyable. He smiled.

"I know what you mean. But all things must end, as much as I hate to say these words." Yugi stood suddenly and looked down.

"Of course! Of course they must! Of course! Everything ends, everything stops being the way it's supposed to be. And for what? For what reason? Why do things end? I've never asked questions. I've never wondered why you and I are meant to be together. I've always just accepted the fact that I was supposed to help you. That I was the only one who could! And now, now that I've done my job, it just has to end! It just has to be over, like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis and turned away. "It's not-"

"Fair?" Atemu asked, standing behind Yugi now. The boy nodded. "Oh aibou. Nothing is ever truly fair. If things were always fair, don't you think our time spent together would have been made much simpler? That we wouldn't have had to do all the things we did if things worked out fairly? Our lives would be very different. This day might have come sooner."

"I just wish it didn't have to come at all." Yugi wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh and hugged him close. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, aibou."

"I'll miss you too much, I think. I don't know what I'll do with myself when you're gone." Atemu untangled himself from Yugi's embrace and looked straight into his eyes.

"You will live. You will live because I cannot. Because you are worth a life so full of adventure and joy. Because you're young and you have so much ahead of you."

"You weren't much older than me when you _gave_ your life, willingly." The Pharaoh shrugged.

"Some things must be sacrificed. But nothing of yours. You say you will miss me too much, but I feel like, eventually, you will miss me not at all." Yugi stepped back.

"No! That's not true. I'll miss you forev-" He stopped. Looked down at his feet. And he began to laugh. "That sounds so stupid," he muttered. "I'll miss you forever. Why would I want to do that?" Atemu smiled. Yugi looked up, an identical smile on his face. "How about we reach a compromise?"

"Oh really?" Yugi nodded.

"I'll miss you for a while. And you can miss me for a while." He came back and hugged the spirit again. "But I get to remember you forever."


	3. Hands : Theme 057 Hands

**A/N:** Prompt 057 | Hands, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Hands**

**

* * *

**

Hands, I have decided, are strange.

And I do not like them.

They do the worst and most awful things. They hold guns and knives that the people of this world use to kill one another. They strangle and beat, steal and destroy. They hold the fate over thousands of nations. With the wave of a hand, thousands of soldiers can slaughter millions.

The hand can appear lovely, but it is, in fact, a death machine. It is not to be reckoned with and merely respected for its power.

Except for his hands.

I love his hands.

I love the way they hold a strange power over me. They cover and touch, hold and caress. He tangles his hands in my hair, pulls me in for a kiss. He uses my hands to excite me. To thrill me.

I hate everyone's hands.

Everyone's but my aibou's.


	4. Complexity: Theme 017 Complicated

**A/N:** Prompt 017 | Complicated, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Complexity**

**

* * *

**

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I make things...complicated?" I looked up from my book and Yugi, studying under the bright yellow light of his desk lamp, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, voice full of seriousness.

"How so?"

"Oh...I don't know... never mind, I guess. It's not really all that important." I shrug and go back to my book. At his desk, he's restless, tapping his pen and looking at me, then back to his work. He has something inside, something he's afraid to say.

"Yugi?"

"Teá says I make things complicated. That I just make everything harder than it should be. And that I should make things easier on everyone and just say what I'm thinking."

"Well...what do you think?" He blinks. "I mean, about what she says."

"Oh. Well...I think that if I want to keep something to myself, I should be able to."

"Well then, that's what you should do." He nods and reluctantly turns back to his work. "And Yugi?" He looks back at me. "I think you make things very easy."

"Oh." He blushes. "Um...thanks." Then returns to his work.


	5. Beginnings: Theme 001 Beginnings

**A/N:** Prompt 001 | Beginnings, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy! POEM STYLE FTW!~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Beginnings**

**

* * *

**

Everything has a start and end point.

That's because everything must start and it must end.

A song. A life. A book.

You might think that nothing is like anything else,

but we're all connected in our brevity.

We're all entangled in the threads of starts and finishes.

It's the same for me and you.

It's the same for you and I.

We're connected, you see? We have a life to lead and feelings to act on.

I'd tell you I love you, but like everything else, it must begin then end.

So I don't want to ruin it. I want to keep it the way it should be.

You and I can't have too many starts and ends.

I'm so sick of breaking my own heart.

And I don't want to break yours.

Tea says I should say something.

But she's always thought that.

She's always seen you and me and known we should be together.

I don't know how, but she understands.

I wish I could see things like she does.

I wish I could tell you.

Sometimes, I dream about it. We're standing together.

And I don't even have to say anything.

I wish that was the way it could be now.

But for us, it can't be that way.

So when I wake up tomorrow, everything will stay the same.

You'll be you and I'll be me.

And it'll all be the same secret.

I just don't want to hurt myself anymore.


	6. Fall Shmall: Theme 064 Fall

**A/N:** Prompt 064 | Fall, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Fall Shmall**

**

* * *

**

I always know when it's fall. There's a chill in the air that makes its way through the house, though all the windows are shut tight. It snakes across the floor and up the stairs until it reaches the very end of body and falls right into my nerves. I wake up on that first day shivering. That's how I know it's fall.

Yami's first fall with me is today. He looks outside the window, glaring at the grey skies.

"What are you thinking?" I ask quietly, sitting up in bed and wrapping my sheets around my shoulders.

"You know perfectly well what I'm thinking," he snaps, and goes back to staring at the windows.

"It's fall."

"It's horrid." I laugh and pull myself out of bed, standing next to his ghostly form. "You enjoy this kind of weather?" I nod. "Why?"

"Because it's not hot anymore. It'll be nice and cool and you can wear sweaters and stuff."

"That's a silly reason to like such terrible weather." I shrug and stretch, thankful that it's Saturday. "I like the heat."

"That's because you're a desert creature," I say, grabbing a towel from my closet and heading to the bathroom.

"What does that mean?" he asks, suddenly appearing next to me in the bathroom as I'm taking off my shirt.

"YAMI!" He apologizes and quickly vanishes. I stand for a while under the hot flow of the shower, basking in the warm steam before I head out into the chill later today.

"There's frost on your window." I stick my head out from behind the shower curtain. Yami is perched precariously on the counter of the sink, staring straight ahead at the wall, looking rather dismal. I sigh and lean my head against the shower wall.

"Yami, would you please drop this whole fall business? You'll enjoy it later."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll be taking hot showers more often," I say, grinning at him. He blushes furiously and vanishes.

He can pretend to hide his secrets from me, but we both know.

Indeed, I suppose we might both enjoy fall. Just a little bit.


	7. Whatever It Is: Theme 019 Addicted

**A/N:** Prompt 019 | Addicted, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Whatever It Is**

**

* * *

  
**

We began it all in secrecy. I don't know how my friends would have felt, knowing that while we were in high school, I was doing things they couldn't imagine with a three thousand year old spirit. Even now, to myself, the thought is ever so slightly unsettling.

But then he touches me, and I don't feel that way anymore.

Maybe it's the smell of his skin when it is pressed close to my own. Like some unknown chemical reaction is taking place on our bodies. He smells like sand and secrets and mischief. If those things can really have a scent. To me, they do. And perhaps that is what I desire most. I don't know.

Maybe it's his tongue. The press of it against my own. The way he licks at my neck or my chest, dips into my navel and sends shivers down my spine. Maybe its the way it tastes in my mouth, as we explore one another and fight against exhaustion and the coming dawn, wanting just a few more minutes with one another, to lay like this.

It could be his voice. The way he says my name. The soft "aibou," or the harder "Yugi." They both drive me crazy. I have to keep myself controlled in public spaces when he calls to me. It's all I can do not to jump him and drag him to a dark corner and have him fuck me to an oblivion.

It has to be his touch. The things he does with his hands. And not just in bed. Or in private. But when we're in front of others. The way he'll rest his hand against the small of my back. Or at the base of my neck. Or when his fingers are gently connected to my own. Everything about it is just so natural. I can't imagine anything being more right.

Kissing could be what gets me. It has a little bit of everything in it. So why not?

I think it's everything. Everything about him. All of it. Surrounding me and being within and above me.

I'm addicted to him.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Fists: Theme 088 Fight

**A/N:** Prompt 088 | Fight, for lover100 on livejournal. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots and OC's.**

**Fists**

**

* * *

  
**

He glares at me, eyes shining, fists balled up next to his side. Fury is all I can see in his face. Fury and rage. I don't know what he'll do. If he'll crack, run at me, shove me down the stairs.

"You know, Yami. I may not be three thousand years old, but I'm not stupid. I wasn't _born_ yesterday, alright?" He turns away and slams the door to his room, then comes back out. His grandfather pokes his head out of his own room and scowls.

"Go fight somewhere else!" he snaps, then shuts his door. Yugi looks back at me, then goes downstairs.

"Aibou, please! Listen to me!"

"No! I'm sick of listening to you. It's all I ever do. Listen to your excuses and your lies! I'm sick of all of it. And I'm sick of you." I stop and look at him. He's standing in the kitchen, knuckles white as he grips the table top.

"Ai-aibou..."

It started several months ago. When I began leaving in the night, coming back in the early morning. At first, Yugi didn't notice. We'd just begun being what we were today. Together. A couple. In love. I don't know how to say it in the words people these days use. I know I love him. I know that for sure. And at first, he said nothing. Because our private lives were still our own and we had no say in what the other did.

But once you make love, once you consummate that feeling, when you make things final, all your private thoughts become community property. You belong to one another. And I knew that. God, did I know that. And I welcomed Yugi's life into my own, accepted it the way I always had. But I had neglected to give him mine. And looking at him standing there in the kitchen, he is older than that first day I knew him, older than he has ever seemed. "Yugi?" I say his name carefully. Rarely do I use it.

"I don't care what you're doing," he says quietly. "Or who."

"Aibou, there is no one else." He laughs, a strange noise. I don't like it.

"Right. Let's take this one step at a time. We'll deal with...someone else later."

"But-"

"No! You listen to me, okay? I don't care what you're doing when you go out. Or that you come back at three in the morning. Or that you leave me alone every other night of the week. That's not the issue. The problem is the lying. The fact that you cannot just come out and tell me what you're doing. Or why. You see, I tell you things. It's called honesty. And if you play the three thousand year old spirit card, I swear to God I will smash your face in with a frying pan, do you understand me?" I nod. "Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time. And if you cannot tell me what you're doing, then we will deal with what comes next. Honesty has been the policy in this house since before I was born. You don't get to be the special first person to be exempt from that rule, got it?" I nod again. "What have you been doing?"

He looks right at me. And I know that he expects me to tell the truth. That behind his eyes is a hope that I will be honest, like I always have been. And I'll come clean and tell him everything. Even if there was someone else, I think he'd want to know. And the sick part is that I think he'd forgive me. Looking down at my hands, they feel unclean. Feel like they've been touched by the devil and by hell itself. Not because what I've done is bad. But because I have lied to him. The one person I have sworn to always love and protect. Why is it that I am the one who always hurts him? Why-

His hands suddenly appear in my own, holding them tightly. "Yami? Just...spit it out. Tell me. That's all I need. I don't care what you've done. We'll deal with it. Together. Like we always have."

"Aibou..." He rests his head against my chest.

"I know you. You can't be doing anything too bad. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Just...please. Don't lie to me." I nod and swallow.

"This way." I pull him upstairs and to my old room. The closet door is shut tight, the room having a cool and strange empty feeling. I sleep in Yugi's room now. Where it is warm and alive. But here is where my secrets live. I open the closet and pull out a metal box, then sift through the keys on my key ring. A small silver key fits right into the lock. And when I open it, I hear him gasp.

Money. Bills and bills of money. He kneels down next to me and touches it carefully. "Is it-"

"It's real."

"Did you-"

"No. I won it." His eyes dart to mine and then back to the money.

"You...you won it." I nod. "Like, in card games."

"Yes." He laughs. A small laugh that grows louder and louder until he falls back on the floor and has tears in his eyes. "Aibou?"

"Yami, come here." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "You're silly, you know that?"

"Why?"

"To hide things like this."

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise." He nods. "For you and your grandfather."

"For us, hmm?" I nod. "You're sweet," he mutters, his lips pressed against my skin. "Very sweet."

He shuts and locks the door and we make love there on the floor. He apologizes over and over again, clinging to me and trying to keep his voice down. We are only partially successful, but it can't be the first time his grandfather has heard anything. Laying there, tangled in the afterglow, he rests his head on my chest.

"Can we fight more often?"

"Why?"

"Because that was amazing." I chuckle.

"Only if you really want to."


End file.
